collegiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Feminism
‘Feminism’ most essentially means advocation for feminine modes of viewing; but contestedly it has various meanings, such as as a general egalitarianism for humans or as a mask for female empowerment at the cost of males. To avoid a semantic war over ‘feminism’ we use ‘gynosupremacism’ when referring to "feminism"-as gynocentric supremacism. Var Wikipedia defines ‘Feminism’ as "a range of social movements, political movements, and ideologies that share a common goal: to define, establish, and achieve the political, economic, personal, and social equality of the sexes."Wikipedia, «Feminism», r. Oct 2019.Brunell, Laura; Burkett, Elinor. «Feminism". Encyclopaedia Britannica. Retrieved 21 May 2019. Mainline feminism has been categorised into different waves, with different emphasis. Negative view IMHO I think the purpose is that it gives people a false sense of importance and being above others. They get a rush out of "fighting" for something, even if it's a battle that's long since been won." Reddit user, ca 26. Oct, 2019 The last civilization waned because conflicting ideas were so mass produced that people couldn't reconcile it anymore, so when people stop being able to reconcile things they'll lose sense of differences like sexual differences — since there's just too many different ideas in their head by that point — and feminism forms out of that metastasis, it's literally a cancer where cells have lost their normal roles and turn against the body until either the body defeats the cancer or the body dies." Typ E.g. Xeonofeminism; Cyberfeminism; Transfeminism; TERF; Gender Critical feminism; SWERF: "Acronym for "Sex Worker Exclusionary Radical Feminist". A person who espouses to be a feminist but who does not believe that women engaged in ANY form of voluntary sex work should be included in the fight for equality, especially in employment or salary parity. This rabid exclusion of an entire class of women is usually a belief based on misplaced uptight morality." "They also usually don’t support stripping, religious headwear, hook-up apps or gratuitous displays of sexuality as it’s “patriarchal manipulation of our bodies”—ironically revoking or deprecating the autonomy of women, especially working class women and/or women of developing nations. Other feminists support the full decriminalization of the sex trade if the sex worker is fully consenting and not being subject to systemic abuses (e.g. her/his employer is sincere, they are not being human trafficked, etc.) It’s a huge theoretical divide within the ideology; the SESTA/FOSTA debates are a contemporary example. Here’s a law journal focusing on the competing discourses (Radical Feminism vs. Sex Radicalism) if you’re interested." Media * «Satanic Feminism: Lucifer as the Liberator of Woman in Nineteenth-Century Culture (Oxford Studies in Western Esotericism)». Published: 21 September 2017 576 Pages * «The Oxford Handbook of Feminist Theory» (f.p. 2015) provides a rich overview of the analytical frameworks and theoretical concepts that feminist theorists have developed to analyze the known world. Featuring leading feminist theorists from diverse regions of the globe, this collection delves into forty-nine subject areas, demonstrating the complexity of feminist challenges to established knowledge, while also engaging areas of contestation within feminist theory. * Mendus, Susan (2005) 1995. «Feminism». In Honderich, Ted (ed.). The Oxford Companion to Philosophy (2nd ed.). Oxford University Press. pp. 291–294. ISBN 978-0199264797. «Meet The Satanic Feminists Who Are Fighting For Social Justice» 'June/July 2018 issue of BUST Magazine.' According to the Bible, Eve was the first to heed Satan's advice to eat the forbidden fruit and thus responsible for all of humanity's subsequent miseries. The notion of woman as the Devil's accomplice is prominent throughout Christian history and has been used to legitimize the subordination of wives and daughters. In the nineteenth century, rebellious females performed counter-readings of this misogynist tradition. Lucifer was reconceptualized as a feminist liberator of womankind, and Eve became a heroine. In these reimaginings, Satan is an ally in the struggle against a tyrannical patriarchy supported by God the Father and his male priests. Per Faxneld shows how this Satanic feminism was expressed in a wide variety of nineteenth-century literary texts, autobiographies, pamphlets, newspaper articles, paintings, sculptures, and even artifacts of consumer culture like jewelry. Amazon, 2019 Rhizomata * See also: Antifeminism; Neofeminism; Transhumanist feminism; Anarcha-feminism * See also: Gynism; Gynaecocratic; Cyborg feminism; Feminism and alienation (Alienation) * Gender relations: Gender politics; Gender war; War of the sexes * Socialist Feminism; Feminism in the USSR; Feminism in Nazi Germany * Post-feminism; Feminist terrorism; Libertarian Feminism * Satanic Feminism; Feminist Satanism; Technofeminism * Liberalism; Leftism; Progressivism References Category:Politics Category:Leftism Category:Feminism